Sinister Destiny
by ZombieNeko13
Summary: The witch chuckled softly. She placed her hand on the distraught teen's shoulder. "You poor fool. Did you honestly think you could save your so called friends? Your power was never meant for such trivial things. No, your power," she knelt down to whisper in his ear, "will serve an even greater purpose. To rid the world of all light once and for all." Rating might change
1. Chapter 1

Okay so just as a heads up it has actually been a while since I've watched Xiaolin Showdown. My knowledge on how things actually worked is a little rusty but I will try my best. I own nothing but the idea of this story.

_Prologue_

_Run…just run… the shadows… they are coming!_

The darkness is something that I have always feared. When I was a child, I was completely scared of what lurked in the shadows. The monsters, at least that is what I thought they were, would always whisper things to me. Things that I could not even hear clearly. My parents use to tell me that I had nothing to fear; the 'monsters' only existed in my own imagination. There was nothing there. I was safe. If only they known…

_Don't look back…_

My mother… she once told me that she would always be there to protect me. Of course, every child will believe their parents would protect them no matter what. At the time I also believed in her words. What a foolish child I was.

_Keep going…keep going!_

The darkness remained a constant part of my life. The 'monsters' were always around. Their words were never ceasing. Constant whispers would plague my ears whenever I was alone in the dark. As I grew older, I began to notice the whispers became louder, more frightening. It wasn't long until I began to understand what the whispers were saying.

"_**YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE. YOU BELONG TO US.**_"

_They're getting closer…please no…_

When I heard the 'monster' clearly speak for the first time I felt close to passing out. Yet, instead of giving in to my fear I did something I least expected myself to do. For once I spoke back.

"SHUT UP! I BELONG TO NO ONE!" I screamed out to the shadows. What had transpired next surprised me even more. The shadows started _laughing. _That horrible _cackling _echoed all around me, coming from the very darkness itself. It was... terrifying. The next thing I remembered was waking up in the middle of my room, completely drenched in a cold sweat. The sunlight that shined through my window felt warm and comforting against my skin. I miss the warmth I once had.

_Why…why must it be so cold?_

The shadows will always be a part of who I am. Yet, I am the one who is in control. It came to a point where the shadows only reacted to certain feelings I felt. So in order to protect the people around me (as well as myself), I became someone who 'acted' better than almost everyone. At the same time I played the part of the simple fool who was nothing more than a spineless coward. I became someone who would be deemed non-threatening. I would force the rage that bubbled inside of me down by pretending I was just a weak and scared little boy. If anyone was to learn of what I was really capable of, they would try to kill me. This is something I learned the hard way…

_Please…someone…anyone…help me._

I can only keep this up for so long. The constant insults and mockery I have to deal with are really taking their toll. There is only so much more I can _take_. I only put up with it so I may get closer to _her_. I wanted to tell her how I felt about her for a long time, but I know she will never accept my affections. None of them will ever accept _me _for who I really am. I can already feel the shadows trying to gain control once more. I cannot escape them. I cannot stop them. There is only so much I can do until I break…

…_I don't want to __**die**__…_


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I'm finally able to post the first chapter! I'm sorry if any of the characters seem a little OOC at times. There will be quite a few moments where the characters will be OOC but that is mostly because of how the story will go. I own nothing but the idea for this story!

* * *

_Lying to Yourself_

Kimiko knew that something big was going to happen today. Not that she could explain how or _why _she knew this. Just that when she woke up this morning a nagging feeling told her that today, something was different.

"Hey Kimiko, are you in there?" Raimundo asked, waving his hand in front of her face. She blinked and looked at the Brazilian boy. HE grinned as he resumed lying down in the grass.

"About time you moved. I was beginning to think you were gonna be stuck like that all day." He chuckled at the glare Kimiko shot at him. She sighed and turned her gaze to the early morning clouds.

"Sorry Rai, I guess I've just been lost in thought." Raimundo frowned at the seldom look on her face.

"You've been lost in thought since you got up. You want to tell me what's on your mind?" He asked looking up at her. _Should I tell him about the feeling I have about today_, she pondered, _He is our leader after all. Surely he might be having the same feeling about today that I am._

"I was just wondering, have you… have you been feeling odd today?"

"Odd? As in like 'am I feeling sick' kind of odd?"

"No. More like you feel like something is going to happen today. Like something unexpected will happen." Rai thought about this for a moment, and then he shrugged.

"Can't say that I have. Why, do you have a feeling like that?" She just smiled at him and shook her head. _Figures I would be the only one feeling like_ _this._

"It's probably nothing. I guess I'm just over thinking about nothing of importance." Raimundo sat up. She noticed he now had a serious look on his face.

"Kim, if there is something bothering you, you know you can tell me right? I'm your friend Kimiko. Whatever it is, I can help." She blushed when she felt him grasp her hand. He held it in both of his hands while giving her a small, reassuring smile.

"Rai…"

"There you two are! We have been looking all over for you!" Dojo called from his place on Clay's shoulder as they, including Omi, made their way over to the couple. Kimiko quickly removed her hand from Raimundo's grasp, hopping to her feet in the process. Raimundo stood up shortly afterwards.

"What's up Dojo? Is it another Wu?" He asked the small dragon. The poor itching dragon nodded his head vigorously.

"You better believe it. And boy is this one pretty bad!" Clay said as he handed the scroll to the Shoku Warrior. Dojo hopped over to Raimundo's shoulder as he opened the scroll.

"The Nightmare Bow, a very terrifying Shen-Gong-Wu. The one who wields it will be able to make their enemy relive their worse memory. One hit with one of those fear arrows will send your opponent into complete chaos from within their own head." Dojo recited to the group, causing a tremor of fear run down each of their spines.

"Dude, I do _not _want to end up on the receiving end of that Wu." Raimundo muttered as he closed the scroll back up.

"I agree with you on that partner. Reliving a bad time from your past could be worse than being stuck in a hole with a bunch of rattle snakes. Relieving that memory would not be good at all." Clay said as he tried really hard not to think about all the bad memories he ever had. Dojo slid from Raimundo's shoulder and grew to his full size dragon form.

"then what are we waiting for friends," he jumped onto the dragon's back, "In order to make sure this Shen-Gong-Wu does not fall into the hands of evil I say we better be getting this show on the sidewalk."

"Omi, it's 'get this show on the road'." Raimundo corrected the boy as everyone else joins him on Dojo's back. Dojo took off into the air once everyone was situated. Kimiko began to wonder if the Nightmare Bow was the reason for the odd feeling she was having that morning. She shook her head to get rid of these thoughts.

_There is nothing wrong today. Everything will be fine once we have that Wu and make sure we keep it locked up. There is nothing to worry about..._

…_right?_

* * *

Jack awoke with a start from the sound of his Shen-Gong-Wu detector blaring right in his ear. He groaned as he sat up in his chair, popping his back in the process. He reached over to the annoying device. Without bothering to check _what _the Shen-Gong-Wu even was he shut of his detector and tossed it to the far side of his lab. He felt a slight feeling of satisfaction as he heard it crash and possibly brake. _Good riddance, _he thought as he stood up from his desk.

"I can't believe I actually fell asleep last night," he said through a yawn, "Never thought I would sleep better at my desk then in my bed." He chuckled to himself as he walked up the stairs.

Even though a new Shen-Gong-Wu just activated, Jack was in no hurry to leave his home just yet. In his mind the outcome has always been the same; Go hunt for the Wu, get his butt kicked by the monks and/or Chase Young, come home to another sorrow filled evening. _Every damn time it is always the same. _

Jack stopped in his tracks at that thought. The hand that was resting on the door knob fell back to his side. _Can I really keep doing this? Even when I know that I will lose I force myself go. How much longer can I keep this up?_ He clenched his hands into fists as he felt _that_ feeling in his chest made its appearance. That dark, terrifying feeling that always haunts him.

"No, I will not allow you to bother me. Leave me alone!" He yelled out to no one that could be seen, but he knew _it_ was there. The feeling in his chest slowly faded. He shook his head to get rid of the depressing thoughts and opened the door.

Jack felt a little better after he was showered and properly dressed for the day. He finally decided that he was going after this Shen-Gong-Wu even if he was going to lose. Some time ago he realized that he no longer cared about the Wu themselves. Instead, the only reason he ever went anymore was just to see Kimiko.

Jack felt a blush rise up to his cheeks as he thought of Kimiko. Why he had a crush on the Fire-welding monk he had no idea. A first he thought it was just a passing phase. Yet, as time progressed so did his feelings for the Japanese girl. There have been many a time where he wanted to go right up to her and confess his feelings. Sadly, he knew that she would probably laugh at him (then burn him to a crisp) or worse yell at him (then still burn him to a crisp). There was also the fear that the other monks would try to bury him alive as well.

"Oh well, a guy can dream I guess." He muttered to himself. Jack thought it was kind of ironic that he fell for one of his enemies. The sad part was that he would rather deal with her mocking him, then telling her how he felt. It hurt when they ridiculed him but it hurt worse when she joined in on their fun. It couldn't really be helped because he is nothing more than a _coward_, a _jerk_, a _loser_ in their eyes. Everything he _wanted_ them to believe.

He turned his gaze his bedroom mirror. Staring back at him was a fifteen year old boy with bright red hair that hung in his eyes. His eyes the color of blood but they were slightly dull and tired looking. His black cloak and pants made his already pale skin even paler.

"I wonder what they would think of me," he placed a hand against the glass," If I were to show them the real me." A small, sad smile was the only response from his reflection. He turned away from the mirror.

"There is no way I will ever show them."

He grasped his bottle of hair gel from his dresser and squirted some into his hair. He molded the red locks to form their 'normal' look. His eyeliner was applied next followed by the black curve under his left eye.

Jack glanced back to the mirror and grinned. Now looking back at him was a cocky, ego centric, _evil _boy genius.

"Not like those losers would ever need another reason to hate me. It doesn't matter though. I'm Jack Spicer, evil boy genius!" His 'evil' laughter echoed through the room. He continued to laugh for a good few seconds until his 'joy' died down. Tears started to form in the corner of his eyes. His body shook, but he continued to smile even with the tears threating to spill over at any second.

"'Keep smiling Jackie. Everything will be okay. You'll see. You have to believe that everything will be alright.'" He said in a strained voice towards his reflection. Jack wrapped his arms around himself in a futile attempt to stop the shaking. His smile started to waiver as he sank to his knees.

_I can do this. I just have to keep believing in myself and everything will be okay. As long as I believe everything will be better one day, I will be okay…_

…_right?_


	3. Chapter 3

Real quick I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews that I have gotten so far! Even though I haven't responded I just want to let those who have posted reviews know that I really do appreciate it. So Thank You. I only own the idea for the story.

* * *

_Coming of Fear_

"Ugh. Why must there be so many bugs in the jungle!?" Kimiko screeched as she continued to swat at the insects that swarmed all around her. Today she was clad in a pair of blue jeans and a black, long-sleeved shirt so the heat from the environment was getting to her as well. Raimundo chuckled slightly at the fire dragon's predicament. She shot him a glare and quickened her pace.

Not that long ago, Dojo flew the monks to a small island that was far off from the coast of Brazil. Since the island was so small Raimundo suggested that they split up into two teams to cover more ground. Clay and Omi left to go search the west side of the island while Kimiko and Raimundo had the east. So far, neither team was having any luck.

"These bugs have got to go!" Kim sent out a ring of fire all around her body to singe every last flying annoyance that bothered her. She let out a sigh of relief when she was completely 'bug free'. Sadly, a new swarm began to make its presence known. She was about ready to start burning down the whole jungle when Raimundo placed a hand on her small shoulder.

"Kim, relax. The sooner we find the Shen-gong-wu, the sooner we can leave this bug infested place. But for now you need to calm down a bit." Raimundo said in a calming voice. Kimiko looked up at the wind dragon and sighed.

"Sorry Rai. I'm just a little frustrated right now."

"Still worried about that feeling of yours?"

"Yeah a little," a random dragon fly zipped past the girl's ear," And these stupid bugs aren't helping the situation at all!" She was about to throw a fire ball when Rai caught her hand, the one with that wasn't burning, in his.

"Chill Kim…"

"Right, okay. I just don't understand why they keep coming." Kim mumbled in anger.

"Maybe they are just attracted to your sweet smell Kim. I'm surprised that every bug hasn't tried to attack us with the amount of perfume that you use." Once again a glare was sent toward the Shoku Warrior.

"Yeah okay. I still wish I could figure out what could be bothering me. I was hoping the feeling would go away but it stuck with me ever since we left." The small Japanese girl sighed causing her companion to frown.

"I don't know what it is that is bothering you Kim, but I'm sure whatever it is we can get through it. We've been through some pretty rough situations before. I'm sure this feeling of yours is nothing serious. Trust me on this okay?" Raimundo said while flashing a wide grin. He intertwined their fingers together. Kimiko blushed but she didn't pull her hand away from his. She offered up a smile of her own towards the boy. Without warning, Kim kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Rai."

Unnoticed by the two monks, a certain red head was watching the whole scene from a nearby tree. Jack sat there, perched on the end of a limb with a blank expression on his face. A seed of jealousy spouted from within his stomach. _Figures she would have feelings for that air head. _

As quietly as he could, Jack hopped onto a different branch attached to another tree. This was quite a simple task with the Monkey Staff. He continued moving from tree to tree until he was sure he was far away from the 'couple'.

"It's not like it is a great surprise that those two would end up together. Hell, I'm honestly surprised they haven't announced it to the whole world yet." Even though he didn't want to admit it, his heart was still a little crushed about the moment he witnessed.

_I wish I was able to make her smile like that, _he thought, _but it will never happen. After all, she would never want someone who is _evil_. I don't deserve to have someone like her. Not after…_

Jack slumped against the trunk of the thick tree he currently inhabited. He pinched the bridge of his nose to dispel the forming headache. "I just need to find the damn Wu and get away from this jungle quickly." He said to himself as he continued his search. If he remained focused on the task at hand, what he saw between the two monks would leave his mind.

Suddenly, Jack came upon a cliff side near the end of the tree line. Just above the top of the trees, there was a cave in the wall of the cliff. A golden glow was emitting from the inside.

"Nice going forgetting your heli-pack Jack. Lucky for you, you still have the Monkey Staff. Otherwise today would have been a very bad day." Jack muttered to himself as he climbed the tree close to the cliff side with ease. _Now all I got to do is grab it and-_

"Jack Spicer!"

Jack let out a 'girly scream' and latched onto the current branch he was on. Looking down at the base of the tree, he spotted the cause of his distress glaring up at him. _Damn, of course they would catch up to me…_

"I was wondering when we would see that ugly mug of yours Spicer," Raimundo sneered up at the boy, "For a moment there, I thought for sure you would realize just what a loser you were and decide to stay out of our way. Too bad your just too thick about it." Jack gritted his teeth. He was about to retort to that comment when he felt a sudden feeling of rage flare in his heart. He placed a hand on his chest and shut his eyes tight. _Please not now…_

Kimiko and Raimundo noticed this; both had matching looks of concern visible on their faces. Sure Jack was their enemy but it wouldn't make it very noble of them to let the guy suffer from whatever it was that was ailing him.

"Jack?" Kimiko called to get the red head's attention. He remained still and silent. She pulled out the Mantis Flip Coin from her jeans pocket. For some reason she felt as if she should check on Jack. Jack finally took a deep breath, stood up, and looked down at them with dull, emotionless eyes.

"I don't have time for your pathetic insults Raimundo." He said in a monotonous voice. Jack turned from the couple, and then continued to climb up to the top. To say that the monks were shocked was an understatement. Jack _always_ had some kind of comeback. That is what they would always do; the monks would send insults towards the Goth and he would send a snappy response back while sending his Jack-bots to fight them off. There was no insult. No Jack-bots to fight.

"Just what is his deal today?" Raimundo said as he crossed his arms. Kimiko used her Wu and began to follow Jack up the tree.

"Hey Kim, what do you think you're doing?" Rai asked the girl, receiving no answer. Emitting a frustrated sigh, Raimundo used his power over the wind to help him glide up through the air to catch up.

Jack finally made it to the top of the tree. The mouth of the cave was just a few feet away from his spot. Kimiko and Raimundo were not too far behind him.

"I can easily make it over there. Just one good jump and-"A sudden chill ran up his spine as he glanced over to the cave. There was _someone_ inside already holding the Shen-gong-wu. The person was shrouded in the shadows but he could clearly see that it was a woman. He knew that it wasn't Wuya because this woman had pale skin that practically glowed from the light of the wu. Also her hair, which the color was hard to distinguish, only came down to her shoulders.

A wicked grin spread across her face. Even though Jack knew she had her gaze set on him, he couldn't see her eyes. That was something he was thankful for. Something deep inside his gut told him to get away from her. He needed to get away from her _now._

Kimiko, along with Raimundo, reached top as well, both landing on a branch just below the red head. It was obvious they didn't notice the woman with the Shen-gong-wu just yet.

"Thought you could get away from us, did you Spicer? Now it's time for your-"

"Rai look!" Kimiko shouted pointing to the woman in the cave. The woman drew back the string on the black bow, causing a ruby red arrow to form out of thin air. Her grin grew broader. Jack wanted to move but he was stuck. He was paralyzed by his fear of this woman. There was something not right about her...

"_Nightmare Bow." _The woman hissed as she released the arrow. The arrow flew so fast that Jack barely had any time to move before it pierced his heart.

"Jack!"


	4. Chapter 4

I only own the idea for this story!

* * *

_Disaster Renewal_

Jack fell back onto the limb, clutching at his chest. The arrow had buried itself deep into the spot where his heart was located. He stared at it in shock, wondering just how the hell he was still alive. Even though he could clearly see the red arrow was stuck in his heart he felt no pain. There was no blood or even a wound.

Kimiko and Raimundo climbed up onto the limb in front of him.

"Jack? Dude, are you alright?" Raimundo asked with genuine concern in his voice. Jack was surprised but chose to ignore it for the time being.

"Well, it didn't kill me so I'm fairly sure I'm okay." Jack responded with a small chuckle, trying to lighten the tense mood. Judging from the lack of teasing he realized that this was no laughing matter. Whatever that Wu did he knew it was bad.

A giggle from above behind caused the monks to turn. The woman from before was now near the mouth of the cave. Her features were clearly visible in the sunlight. Her hair color was revealed to be jet black as well as the form fitting dress she was wearing. What really unnerved the young teens were her eyes. Her eyes were completely white. Not even a pupil or an iris. Just two blank pale orbs staring right at them.

"You poor fool. Just because you are still alive does not mean you are 'okay'. You are most certainly far from it _little Jackie_." She hissed with that wide grin still plastered on her face. Jack trembled, feeling a sense of dread.

"Who are you?" Kimiko asked. She and Rai both took up fighting positions in case this woman tried anything. The woman threw her head back and laughed.

"Do you really think you pitiful mortals would be a match for me? I find this highly amusing. It matters not who I am; in time you will learn of and fear me. As for you my dear little Jackie, I shall wait for the day you realize your true potential." The woman threw the bow in their direction. Raimundo caught it before it could plunge to the ground. When Kimiko was about to demand for the woman to explain what she meant the woman was gone.

"Who was that chick?" Raimundo asked as he checked over the Shen-gong-wu they were searching for. Kimiko clenched her fists as she stared at the bow in distain. She felt a strong sense of anger towards that woman for using that Wu on Jack. Sure he was annoying but he didn't deserve that. _No one deserves that…_

"Kim?" Raimundo's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She almost forgot that he was waiting for an answer.

"I don't know Rai. We should ask Master Fung if he knows anything about who she-"A sudden scream of pain caused both to jump and turn back towards Jack.

Without either of them noticing the arrow in began to glow slightly and push its way farther into his chest. Jack watched with morbid fascination as it completely disappeared into his heart before a vision appeared in his head. For a brief moment he saw a little girl, who was no more than four, dressed in a beautiful yellow summer dress with curly red hair. Pain shot through his skull once the vision was gone. Jack clutched his head. _WH-what? Why…?_

"Oh man this is not good." Raimundo muttered. He helped the genius back down to the base of the tree with the power of his element. Kimiko followed right behind using her Wu. Once they were back on the ground Jack fell against the tree. Though the pain was becoming unbearable, Jack looked up at wind dragon. There was fear visible in his crimson eyes.

"W-what does the Wu do?" He demanded to know just what was going to happen to him.

"The Wu it… causes the person it's used on to…relive their worst memories." Kimiko said unsure of how Jack was going to react. To her dismay he began to tremble, his eyes grew wide in horror.

"N-n-no please, t-tell me your j-joking Kimiko. P-p-please say you're lying!" The vision of the little girl flashed inside his head again. His vision swam from the tears that fell from his eyes. Kimiko said something but her words were quiet. His vision faded into black as the memories pushed their way to the surface. He was no longer conscious to the outside world, but to the horror of his own mind.

_Seven year old Jack Spicer was quite the special child. By the time he could talk his parents just knew he was special. He was able to do things and understand things that were not even possible for a child his age. To the world little Jackie was seen as a prodigy, a genius. Yet to four year old Molly Spicer he was seen as big brother._

Kimiko was calling out Jack's name as she shook him by the shoulders. His face had gone completely blank but his tears did not stop.

_Molly meant the world to Jack. Her bright and happy smile was the one thing that lit up the world in his eyes. When she was just a baby she always wanted Jack's attention. Whenever he would leave the room she would continue to cry until he was back in her sights. Some older siblings would get tired of this at a point. Jack simply __**loved**__ it. Someone, other than his parents, actually wanted him around. He promised himself that he would always be there for Molly. He would protect her no matter what.  
_

_If only fate hadn't been so cruel..._

Jack hunched over, grasping his head in his hands once more. The word 'why' escaping from his lips over and over. Kimiko, which surprised her greatly, wanted to comfort the boy. She can't stand to watch anyone suffer, let alone one of her enemies.

_Every time his parents brought them over for a family visit Jack has always been a target of bullying. His older cousins always try to cause harm to the small boy. He didn't know if they did this out of jealousy or just out of enjoyment. They would often make fun of him because of his looks. Since he was born with red hair, red eyes and pale white skin they thought it was great fun to refer to him as a demon. His cousins would use terms like 'devil child', 'demon boy', or, a personal favorite, '__**monster**__'._

_On one particular visit Jack decided to spend his time with his sister. He had hoped that if he was busy watching over his sister his cousins wouldn't bother him. For most of the day his plan had worked. He was having a great time kicking his sister's favorite ball toward her. Her favorite game was 'Kick and Chase', simply because Jack would kick the ball towards her and she would chase after it. Since they were out in the front yard, Jack made sure to toss the ball in the direction of the house instead of the near the road. There was not much toward their little game but she still enjoyed herself. If she was happy then Jack was happy as well. OF course, their fun was never meant to last._

_Just when Jack was about to throw the ball, his cousins thought it was time to make their appearance. The three older boys grinned down at the two younger siblings. They all circled around the two, completely delighted at the sheer terror Jack was showing. Molly pulled on the sleeve of Jack's red t-shirt. She asked him why the other boys were acting like that but he smiled down at her. 'Everything will be alright,' was what he told her._

"Everything was supposed to be alright," Jack whispered as he curled into himself, "I told her everything would be aright…" Raimundo and Kimiko both looked at each other. Just who was 'her'?

_Molly's ball was knocked out of Jack's hands as he was pushed to the ground by two of the boys. Molly cried and tried to pull one of them away from her brother. She pleaded for them to stop, for them to leave Jack alone. Her cries went unheard as Jack attempted to fight off the boys to the best of his abilities. Eventually the two had Jack pinned down to the ground. One boy had him by the arms while the other had him by the legs. Molly looked around for something, anything that she could use to help her brother. _

_That's when she noticed her favorite ball. Somehow the ball rolled all the way to the other side of the road. She smiled at the sight of it. None of the boys noticed as she ran as fast as she could to get her ball. Nor did they pay any attention to the front door slamming against the side of the house as people rushed through the door way. _

"Why didn't she just go find Mom or Dad? Why didn't anyone try to help me when they attacked me like they did? Why!?"

_Jack tried with all his might to fight the boys off of him after they had him pinned. Yet try as he might he wasn't going anywhere. The eldest of the three, most likely their ring leader, took a sharp, pointed rock from his pocket. He stooped down next to the defenseless child._

"_Let us see if the demon boy bleeds the same way an actual human does, shall we?" Jack vigorously shook his head. With a new burst of energy Jack tried even harder to get away from his tormentors. The leader brought his arm up high above his head. As he was swinging his arm down to cut Jack across the arm, a ball flew out of nowhere and hit him in the side of his head. Molly had kicked the ball as hard as she could from across the road and actually hit him. Instead of cutting Jack's arm his hand moved and he cut Jack over his left eye. Jack shrieked loudly as the blood flew from the wound. _

Jack placed a hand over his eye. He could still feel the scar that was left there on that very day. The main reason that he drew the infamous black curve under his eye was to cover part of that scar.

_Before the elder boy could recover from the definite 'head shot' a girl, who was older than Jack by a couple years, tackled him to the ground. She punched the boy in the face over and over. She would not stand for the abuse he was putting Jack through. The other cousins saw that their leader was in trouble. They let go of Jack and tried to pull the girl away from the elder boy._

_Jack rolled onto his front. With his left hand covering his eye he proceeded to push himself up on his hand and knees. The sound of his little sister's call caused him to look up. From across the road she wore a look of worry on her face. Despite the pain from his wound he grinned at the little girl, a signal that said that he was alright. She smiled and started to walk back across the road. Neither of them saw the red sports car speed around the curve until it was already coming upon Molly._

"Please no…not again…" Jack sobbed loudly.

_Jack felt as if everything had slowed down when the car came into view. He held out his blood covered hand out towards the girl, as if he could just stretch his arm and pull her out of the way. He wanted run to her. He wanted to scream, to tell her to __**go back**__. The only thing he could do was watch helplessly as the front bumper of the car made contact with that sweet little girl._

"MOLLLY!" Jack screamed out to the heavens. His voice so full of remorse and _guilt _that even Raimundo felt Jack's pain in his heart. Something awful must had happened to this Molly for Jack to act like this. Kimiko pulled Jack close to her chest in hopes of relieving some of his agony. _I can't take this… please just let this end!_

_Molly was rushed to the hospital in hopes that the doctors could do something. His mother's distraught voice was still ringing in his ears as and his parents were sitting in the waiting room. When the doctor came into the room he was so sure that everything was going to be okay. Molly was going to be fine and she would have a bright smile on her face at the sight of him coming to visit her in her hospital room. He just __**knew **__everything was fine._

"_I'm sorry to tell you this Mr. and Mrs. Spicer but there was nothing we could do for your little girl. She had major internal bleeding and a cracked skull from the impact she made with the car. I'm afraid she has passed away."_

_Molly, his wonderful, kind hearted sister, was gone. _

_Jack never heard such an anguish filled wail pass his mother's lips let he did that day._

_That very night Jack was sitting in his cold room. His eye had been bandaged up yet at this point he no longer cared about the wound. Molly was the light of his life. Without her, everything was now dark and empty. His mother had cried herself to sleep while his father broke out some of his hard liquor. He had sworn off drinking for the rest of his life after his children were born; though he didn't count on having one of his children die. _

_Jack stared off into space as he heard his dad wreck the mansion with his bare hands. Never before had he heard such language from his own father before. It was unsettling to hear such things yet Jack just couldn't bring himself to stop his father. He drew his legs to his chest and buried his face in his knees._

_The funeral was too much for Jack to bear. Once he and his parents made it back home he ran straight into his room. He threw himself on his bed and cried. He continued to sob until he had cried himself to sleep._

"It's my entire fault." Jack whispered as his tears and eyeliner stained Kimiko's shirt. She was glad that her shirt was black so his make-up won't show. She ran a hand through his hair despite the gross hair gel he used. She tried to sooth him but she knew it was no use. Even though Raimundo knew Kimiko was just trying to help Jack he couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. The way she held the boy was as if she cared for the guy the same way Rai did for her.

"Jack, whatever happened was not your fault," She said in a soothing voice, "Please don't blame yourself for what has happened. You have done nothing wrong." She had hoped that some way she was getting through to him. If only a little lit. He turned his lifeless gaze up at her. She felt her heart break at the mere sight of the boy.

Without warning Jack pushed away from Kimiko. She was sent flying into Raimundo while Jack fell backwards into the trunk of the tree.

_Jack was awakened to his father stumbling into his room; the man was completely wasted and extremely __**pissed**__. Before the sleepy little boy could comprehend that something was amiss his father threw him into the wall. Jack slammed into the wall of his room hard. He stared up at his parent in shock. Never had the man did anything like this before._

_Jack spoke up to ask his father what it was that he done but was silenced by a slap to the face. Jack was stupefied. Why was his father hitting him? Where was Mother? Did she know that Father was hurting him?_

"Please stop…"

"_You let her die." Jack's heart stopped at the sound of his father's malicious voice. Father was punishing him for Molly's death. Jack said that it wasn't his fault. If his older cousins hadn't fought with him that day then Molly would have still been with them. This statement only earned him another slap. _

"Please stop!" Kimiko slowly crawled over to the boy. She needed to help him somehow. She reached her hand out towards him, not paying much attention to the shadows around moving in such an abnormal way.

_Jack's father grabbed him by the collar. He lifted him up so that the boy was now eye level with him. Jack could smell the whiskey on his father's breath. He was terrified to what his father was going to do. He was held in place against the wall as his father brought a broken glass bottle into view. Jack's eyes widened greatly at the mere sight of it. _

"_You let her die." Jack begged his father to stop. Tears cascaded down his face as his father prepared for the lethal strike he was about to deliver. At the very moment something deep inside of Jack snapped. A power that he knew nothing of was finally set free._

* * *

This chapter was a little difficult to write... Shoot me a review please.


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay wow, I didn't realize how much time actually passed since the last time I posted a chapter. Sorry about the wait people! I had to deal with a lot of stuff lately._

* * *

_A Monster Inside _

Jack thrust his arms out, his hands outstretched towards Kimiko. A dark power burst forth from his palms. Before Kimiko had any time to react she was sent flying into the rocks of the cliff wall. She crumpled to the ground.

"Kim! Jack what in the hell is-"A swift, strong punch to the face threw Raimundo in the same direction. He sailed several feet until a boot clad foot kicked him in the ribs. His back made contact of the tree. Raimundo hissed in pain.

_What The hell? When did Jack become so fast? It was almost as if-_

A pale hand grabbed him by the throat, which brought him back to reality. He was slammed against the tree. The hand on his throat was holding him in place. Raimundo glared up at Jack to demand just what the hell his problem was; when he got a good look of the red headed genius he froze.

At some point Jack's hair had fallen out of its usually spikey look. Now his hair hung down close to touching his shoulders. The red locks that fell in the front over shadowed his eyes, blocking them from Raimundo's view. His goggles were also missing. Raimundo figured that they must have flown off at one point when Jack kicked the shit out of him. Yet, what surprised the Shoku warrior the most was the dark aura he felt being emitted from within Jack. Raimundo never felt this type of evil power before, let alone from Jack!

For once in his life, Raimundo was honestly afraid of Jack.

"_**Come on Raimundo, surely you can do better than this? To think you're the so called Shoku Warrior. How do you think your little band of misfits will feel if they were to see you so weak and helpless?**_" Jack said in a deep, ominous voice. Raimundo grit his teeth in frustration. Jack has become really courageous all of a sudden yet the tone of his voice sent a little red flag up in Raimundo's head. He pushed his unease to the back of his mind.

_No, I will not let this brat get the better of me! I can't believe I almost felt sorry for him. He is just flat out mocking me after Kim and I tried to help him out! _

"W-weak?" Raimundo inwardly cursed himself for stuttering, "Just who the hell do you think you are? Spicer, whatever it is you are up to you better knock it off. We were just trying to help you but you turn right around and attack us!? That's such a cowardly move."

Jack remained silent, as if he was contemplating on what Raimundo said. Finally, Jack let out a chuckle; it was the sort of chuckle that made the monk's skin crawl. He cocked his head to the left slightly.

"_**Ha! You really believe I am a coward? I'm glad you think so! To think you have all believed in that ploy for all these years." **_Jack moved his head so that his mouth was right next Raimundo's ear. He pulled his unoccupied arm back, his hand open with the tips of his fingers pointed towards Raimundo's chest.

"_**I will let you in on a little secret Pedrosa. The Jack Spicer you know is nothing but a poor fool who believes he can control his own destiny by means of controlling his curse. To think the one he believed to be his 'anchor' in this world would be the reason he succumbs to what he was meant to be. This world will fall by our hands and none of you can stop us. You will do well to remember that young dragon as you enter the spiritual plain.**_" Raimundo's eyes grew wide. _H-he wouldn't…_

Kimiko groaned as she pushed herself up off the ground. She shook her head to clear her mind. When she looked up she gasped in shock. Jack had Raimundo pinned to a tree! Kimiko watched in horror as Jack prepared to stab Raimundo through the chest with just his hand. Even though it looked like Jack was going to be an idiot and hurt his hand something told her she needed to move! Now!

Without a moments hesitation she sped towards the two. She gathered her power within her palms and shot a fireball right at Jack. Just before he could hit the other boy Kimiko's flames caught him on his arm. Jack screeched in pain as his wrist burned. He suddenly dropped Raimundo in favor of putting out the fire with his other hand. He hissed and he glared at Kimiko. Using this distraction as an advantage, Raimundo quickly sent his knee into the red head's stomach.

As Jack doubled over from the wind being knocked out of him Raimundo delivered a kick to his head. Jack flew onto his back. The dragon of wind shifted away from the other and ran towards the other monk. Kimiko stopped once Raimundo reached her.

"Rai, are you okay!?" She asked checking him over for any wounds.

"Don't worry about it Kimiko. Right now we need to go find the others. Let's go." Raimundo grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards the tree line. She looked back at Jack who was still sprawled out on the ground. Even though she just witnessed Jack attack Raimundo she did not want to leave him like that.

"Rai, we can't just leave-"

"Kimiko don't you dear finish that sentence! I know you still want to help him after what that wu did to him but he doesn't deserve our help now." Kimiko stared at her friend in disbelief. How could he say such a thing? Jack did fight with them almost on a daily bases but that doesn't mean he doesn't deserve help when it is needed! She snatched her arm away from him. He glared back at her.

"Raimundo, I don't know what was going on just a few moments ago but I am not going to walk off! We can't just-"A movement behind the Brazilian boy caught her attention. His shadow on the ground was acting… shadow wasn't acting a shadow would nor did it look like a natural shadow. It was rippling like that of a surface of water when a rock or something landed in it. She watched in stunned silence as the shadow's hands lifted from the ground. She tried to direct Raimundo's attention to the shadow when she was seized from behind.

Raimundo could not believe his eyes. One second Kimiko had fallen silent after trying to chew him out about something she didn't even understand when the next Jack had appeared behind her. Jack placed his burnt hand over her mouth while he wrapped his other arm around her middle, trapping her to his chest. _No way dude! He should have been knocked out cold from that kick to the head! When did he get up!?_

Raimundo was about ready to beat the hell out of Jack when he felt a pair of hands grab his shoulders. The hands pulled him to the ground. Several arms shot out of his shadow and wrapped themselves around his mid-section as well as his legs. All of a sudden he felt himself growing weaker, it was almost as if the shadow was draining his strength. He tried to break free but he found it to be completely useless. Raimundo was trapped.

"_**It appears that I have forgotten you were here as well Kimiko. That was completely rude of me. I will make sure to never do such a thing again.**_" The smell of burnt skin caused Kimiko to cringe. She sent him a silent apology as she, once again, began to summon her power when a dark aura surrounded her body. Kimiko felt as if she was slowly being submersed inside a tub of ice cold water. Her strength was being sapped away from her body, leaving her completely numb and helpless. She _hated_ it!

"Damnit Jack! You better get away from her!" Raimundo shouted as he fought his restrains with a new found strength. While he continued to curse and struggle he was ignored by the other boy. Another set of shadow hands covered his mouth.

"_**It must be dreadful knowing that you are now at my mercy without your Xiaolin power or you little **_**boyfriend**_** to help you. Without the rest of your teammates you really are nothing but a weak little girl." **_He spun her around so that they were face-to-face. Jack held her to his chest once again. He grasped her chin none too gently and forced her to look into his eyes. She was not seeing a pair of deep crimson orbs. Instead Kimiko was gazing into a set of piercing, almost manic, silver eyes. His mouth twisted into a sinister grin. She trembled.

"_**What's the matter Kimiko? Are you afraid? You don't have to be scared. After all, I'm only the pathetic Heylin loser known as Jack Spicer.**_" Kimiko felt her blood begin to boil.

"You are nothing like Jack!" She broke away from his grasp, stepping into a fighting position. She saw a flicker of surprise in his eyes. However, that surprise was quickly followed by a sadistic glee.

"_**Ha ha ha! There is that fighting spirit I wanted to see! I can now understand why he has these feelings for you.**_" Kimiko was a bit puzzled by this claim. 'Feelings'? Whose feelings? Could it be…? Without even realizing it she had completely let her guard down.

As she was left distracted by his words, Jack flew at the girl. He clenched her slender neck and pinned her on the ground. He chuckled as she clawed at his hand. He began applying more pressure. Her eyes opened wide. She couldn't breathe! Raimundo felt rage course through his veins. Like Kimiko, he found himself not able summon his power over the wind. All he could do is watch in helplessness as his friend was being choked to death by the person she felt sorry for just moments ago.

_Jack you son of a bitch! I will_** kill **_you_**! **

"_**I find it will be quite traumatic really. The one he cares about the most will parish by his own hand. I could almost start to cry at the irony in our situation, don't you agree?**_" Jack whispered to female monk, watching in glee as tears fell from her cerulean eyes. She kicked and punched at him. He didn't budge. The edges of her vision faded into black.

"J…Jack please….st…op." She pleaded in desperation. Kimiko knew that it was futile but she still had to try. Kimiko knew that this person was not Jack. Jack was just a harmless idiot. He would never harm anyone…would he? She stared up at Jack, her vision blurred. Was it her imagination or did his eyes suddenly flash into their red color? Where those tears that fell from his eyes? Very dimly she felt the hand against her throat shook. Jack spoke but his words were too muted for Kimiko to understand.

"_Kimiko…Kimiko… I'm sorry."_

* * *

_Review please. Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think! Also, on a side note I will try to get the next chapter up either today or tomorrow.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_WARNING: Raimundo will be beating the heck out of Jack in this chapter. Just thought everyone would like to know. Also I suck at writing fighting scenes...  
_

* * *

_Break_

A small blur of yellow and red crashed Jack's side just before Kimiko passed out. Said blur sent Jack flying off of Kimiko, into the base of a tree. Jack's body smacked against it hard. This caused him to bounce off and land face first into the ground below. Kimiko gulped down huge gasps of air. She started to cough and sputter. Omi knelt down next to his injured friend as Clay ran over towards them.

It would seem that since both Clay and Omi had no luck finding the Shen-Gong-Wu they decided to come find their friends. They had hoped that Kimiko and Raimundo had better luck then what they had. Dojo, who could no longer hide away from the heat under Clay's hat, suggested that he could fly over to the other side of the island to pick up the other monks. Clay and Omi agreed.

Yet instead of finding Raimundo and Kimiko fighting for the Wu, they come across a bizarre scene. Raimundo appeared to be tied up (They couldn't really tell by what though) and Jack Spicer had Kimiko on the ground with a hand on her neck. Both Clay and Omi leaped into action. Well…'flew' would be the proper term for Omi since Clay literally threw Omi into Jack, like he would a ball, by request from Omi. The cowboy thought it was pretty crazy, but chose to comply with the other boy's wishes. Lucky Omi made it just in time.

Dojo, who was now small again, slid from Clay's hat and over to the distressed dragon of fire. The bonds on Raimundo disappeared once Jack was away from Kim. He rushed over to the others. Though he was still worried about his female friend he let out a sigh of relief, knowing that she was still alive.

"Rai, what in tarnation is goin' here!?"

"Yes, what has happened while we were separated? Why was Jack choking Kimiko? Has he completely hopped off the shallow end?" Omi asked. Rai chose not to correct the small monk, his entire focus on the genius in question. His face had a look of pure rage upon it.

"I will tell you guys what went on later. Right now," Rai glared at the red head as he groaned and pushed himself in a sitting position, "We have something to take care of first." Kimiko looked up into the faces of her friends, a sudden feeling of worry residing in her stomach. Her throat was in pain yet still she tried to speak to them.

"R-Rai…Jack….something…d-different." She coughed and hacked, her throat too abused for anymore speaking. Dojo placed a small clawed hand onto the girl's shoulder.

"No more talking, okay kid?" He whispered to her. She nodded and winced from the discomfort in her neck.

Meanwhile, Jack leaned back against the tree. His eyes flashed between red and silver, as if they couldn't decide which color they wanted to be. Pain wracked his entire body. His mouth twisted into a harsh scowl. Finally, he eyes reverted back into that threatening silver.

"_**Heh…You're a cheeky little brat aren't you Jack?**_" He growled in a low voice.

"Jack Spicer!" Omi called out pointing an accusing finger at the boy. He, Raimundo, and clay stood before him. Jack fixed them all with a glare, his red hair hanging in his eyes.

"You no good varmint! That was low even for a dirty, rotten snake like you!" Raimundo clenched his fists.

"I can't believe you would even _think _about doing what you did! As if you couldn't sink any lower, you sorry excuse for a human being!" Raimundo hissed, venom dripping from every word spoken. Jack regarded the monks for a moment; his scowl was then replaced with a psychotic grin.

"_**Oh no, it appears I have hurt the little monk's feelings.**_" Jack said, clearly mocking Raimundo. Dojo froze as the sound of Jack's voice. It couldn't be…

"Jack Spicer, you will pay for your wrong doings!" Omi announced as he got into a fighting position. Clay and Raimundo followed suit. Raimundo growled low in his throat, resisting the urge to just pound Jack into the dust right then and there. _I will make sure you _never_ bother us again…_

"_**We shall see Omi.**_" In that moment Jack disappeared. The boys all blinked, startled by what they just witnessed.

"Where the hell di-"Raimundo was cut off by Jack slamming his foot into the back of his knee. As Raimundo went down the other two attacked Jack. Jack just dodged every kick and punch sent his way. Finally, he grasped Omi by the front of his robes. Jack spun around and threw him into Clay's chest. Clay fell onto his back. Raimundo was back on his feet, aiming to send his fist into Jack's side. Jack just grinned and disappeared once more. Raimundo gritted his teeth and prepared himself for another attack.

Omi helped Clay back up onto his feet. Jack had chosen to surprise the smallest monk by sending a swift kick into his chest. Omi flew back as Clay caught Jack square in the face with one of his massive fists. Jack did not as much as whimper in pain. This unnerved the cowboy greatly. Jack then proceeded to send a volley of kicks and punches at him. Clay used his arms to block most of the attacks but some still caught him in the sides and stomach.

Raimundo ran to help his friend. He sent a powerful round house kick into Jack's side, feeling satisfaction from the sound of a crack. Jack's eyes shot wide as he felt a couple of his ribs break. Raimundo used Jack's momentary pause to his advantage and sent the boy flying to the ground from another punch towards his face. Yet he didn't stop there. He then kicked the boy again, causing him to roll a ways away. Raimundo then used his power over the wind to send Jack flying into the rock wall of the cliff. Jack fell to the ground, landing on his chest.

Raimundo watched silently as Jack started to push himself up. He grabbed Jack by his red locks and sent him into the rock wall again with his power. A sickening snap was heard once he hit the rocks. His left arm, the one that was burnt, took most of the blow into the rocks. Raimundo felt great pleasure in knowing that he had broken the boy's arm. Jack slid to the ground. Blood trickled down the corner of his mouth. His left arm fell limp while he placed his right hand against the ground to steady himself.

"Had enough yet Jack?" Raimundo asked in a cruel voice. Both Clay and Omi regarded their leader wearily from a distance. They have never seen him attack someone so viciously before. Sure Jack was their enemy but the pale boy was greatly weaker than they were ("Err…was weaker…" Clay stated). Though, Jack did deserve a beating for trying to strangle Kimiko. Still, they couldn't help but fell a little sorry for him.

Meanwhile, as the fight was going on dojo was lost in distant memories of old. There was something so familiar about the way Jack had spoken earlier. It almost reminded the small dragon of someone he had knew once before. Yet, that was just crazy! There was no way _Jack _was that same person! That person he knew had died many years ago. Jack didn't even act like_ that _person. Though, Dojo couldn't help but wonder…

As he watched the fight, Dojo caught a quick glance of Jack's eyes. Though it was brief he clearly saw the silver irises shining with an ancient darkness deep inside. He could never forget such eyes.

"Do…jo…?" Kimiko whispered faintly as she felt the dragon suddenly go rigid. He crawled away from the girl and hurried over to Raimundo.

_It shouldn't be possible! There was no way it was supposed to happen! He never showed any signs until now. How is it possible for Jack to be…?_

"Well Jack? Are you gonna answer? Or do I have to continue until I hear you beg for mercy?" Raimundo hissed. Jack remained silent for a moment until he chuckled slightly.

"_**Hehehe… You stupid little brat. Your weak body can't handle a few blows? How pathetic,**_" Raimundo raised an eye brow. Was Jack…talking to himself?

"_**What's worse you prefer to live like an insignificant weakling. Even when you have all your power…No matter, I am the one in control now. There for I can use **_**my**_** power however I please.**_" Jack stood up from the ground. Raimundo saw the dark aura surround Jack's body. He braced himself for whatever Jack had planned. The next thing he knew, he was pulled out of the way by a strong grasp. Dojo, who was now at full dragon size, had Raimundo in one hand while the other had Jack pinned to the wall.

"Wha-? Dojo, what gives!?" Raimundo asked trying to break out of the dragon's hold. A deep growl caused him to go still but the growl was not directed towards him. Dojo bared his teeth at Jack.

"_**So…the tiny little gecko decided it was time to play.**_" Jack stated as he grinned at the dragon, not showing an ounce of fear. Dojo narrowed his eyes. Jack's now sliver irises confirmed his suspicions.

"So it is true. Your spirit really has returned. _Yunxu._" Everyone became confused by this statement. Yunxu? What was going on? 'Yunxu' cocked his head to the side. His face had shown an almost thoughtful look.

"_**How long has it been since I heard that name? I've been lost within the shadows for so long… I've almost forgotten what my name was. Not that it matters now. My body has long since turned to dust. However, this **_**child's **_**body has given my spirit a great place to reside for the time being. Though I think I just might be getting to the poor boy. I wonder how much longer it would take for his spirit to completely shatter.**_" Dojo's eyes shot to the size of dinner plates.

"You would do that to one who shares your blood!? Jack is just a kid!"

"_**Which is why his spirit should have been broken years ago! If it wasn't for the dragon of fire and that other brat I would have already had this boy under my thumb, doing my bidding. Yet, even after everything I've done to cause him to crack, he continues to block me out. But the shadows…hehehe…the shadows helped me find a way.  
**_

_**A little friend of mine has already caused Jack to relieve a truly agonizing memory that has his mind spiraling out of control. Soon enough he will lose himself completely. Once that happens, I will have my revenge. We will make this boy see things our way. One way or another Jack will become my puppet.**_" Dojo knew that what Yunxu said was the truth. How could they have been so bind?

"Release him Yunxu. Give Jack back control." Yunxu frowned at the dragon.

"_**Why would I do a thing like that?**_" Dojo growled once more.

"I said give him back control!" Yunxu rolled his eyes.

"_**As if you could ever scare me, you gigantic iguana. Very well, I shall **_**humbly fulfill**_** your wishes. I have a feeling we will be meeting again in the future anyway.**_" Yunxu's head fell forward, the dark aura around his body slowly dissipated. All the monks had stayed silent throughout the whole conversation. They were all confused by what just happed. Raimundo, who had to watch the scene from up close, didn't feel so angry towards Jack anymore. He directed his attention to the other boy's broken arm. He turned away in shame.

"Jack," Dojo called softly to the red-head, "Jack, can you hear me?" Slowly, Jack lifted his hollow crimson eyes up to the dragon. Tears were cascading down him cheeks.

"P…Pl…ease….for…give…m…e." He sobbed. His body fell limp in dojo's grasp. The dragon sighed and placed both boys onto the ground gently. Raimundo rushed over to Jack's side.

"J-Jack! Hey dude, wake up!"

"He's fine Raimundo. He just passed out. I think it's time we made our way back to the temple. Get a move on kids! There is something that needs to be discussed once we are back." Dojo said, stretching his body out for everyone to climb onto his back. Omi and Clay helped Kimiko to her feet. They walked over to the dragon.

"But Dojo, what about Jack?" Omi asked.

"He is coming with us. Do you really think he is able to help himself right now?" Omi shook his head. Both he and Kimiko climbed onto the dragon's back. Clay lifted Jack into his arms, Raimundo helped him settle Jack onto dojo's back as well. Kimiko was still a little wearily of Jack so she moved farther back away from him. Just barely remembering about the wu, Raimundo did a quick search for the item they went there to find. Surprisingly he found both the _Nightmare Bow_ and the _Monkey Staff_ in the same area.

"Dojo," Raimundo started once he was ready to go, "just who is 'Yunxu' anyway?" Dojo sighed.

"I think it would be better if Master Fung told you those answers." With that Dojo took off into the sky.

* * *

_Read and review please._


	7. Chapter 7

_I own nothing but this story!_

* * *

_Heir of Shadows_

Everyone remained silent during the ride back to the Xiaolin Temple. The air was tense yet no one was willing to try to lighten the mood. Each of the monks was still trying to wrap their minds around what had happened on the island. No one was sure what to make of the entire situation but they knew it would lead to trouble.

Raimundo let out a sigh. He directed his attention to Kimiko who was leaning against his chest. She had been shook up pretty bad by the whole ordeal. Raimundo had calmed her down some but she still kept her sights on Jack the entire flight. It was almost like she expected him to wake up and attack her once more. She rubbed her sore neck, lightly skimming over the finger shaped bruises.

Raimundo felt a spark of rage at the sight of those bruises. He quickly dismissed the feeling, not wanting to tip Kimiko off and possibly cause her to worry. Instead, he looked over towards the front of the line. Omi was busy fiddling Kimiko's PDA (_How the hell did that get here!? I thought Kim left that in her room…_) while Clay had a firm grip on Jack. Jack, who looked like he wouldn't be waking up for a while, was in bad shape. Raimundo knew that since he was the one who hurt him. Thinking about what he had done at the time he felt guilt coil itself around his insides.

_If Dojo hadn't of stopped me I would have killed him. And what would I have gained for it? Just the dead body of one Jack Spicer. What makes it worse is that Jack was _innocent. _It was that 'Yunxu' guy inside his head that hurt Kim. Jack just ended up receiving the beat down instead, _Raimundo thought. He sighed once again and hugged the small young woman close to his chest. Kimiko turned her gaze up to his face and offered a small smile. He placed a kiss against her forehead.

"How are you holding up?" He whispered to her. She was about to say something, then thought better of it. Kimiko just shook her head and fixed him with a sad stare. Raimundo knew that she was worried about what was going to happen. Worried… and terrified.

"It will be okay. Once we figure out just who Yunxu is we will be able to find a way to help Jack." He said as he grinned down at her.

"Oh yes, we most certainly will! Jack may be on the side of evil but we will not abandon him in his time of need." Omi added looking back at his friends. Kimiko smiled at the kind hearted boy. Omi was always willing to help anyone. Even if it was their worst enemy, Omi would rise up to the chance to help them out.

_For a little guy he has such a big heart_, Kimiko thought.

"One thing I don't really understand," Clay cut in, "if that Yunxu fella had been inside Jack's noggin' this whole time, how come we only just now met 'im? Also, if Jack was able to use that 'shadow-y' power don't ya'll think he would have been usin' it to win more of them showdowns?"

The other three monks looked at each other, realizing that their Texan friend had a point. Why _hadn't _they known about all of this until now? Surely Jack would have been able to show he wasn't as weak as everyone thought him to be. He would have been able to win more Shen-gong-wu no problem. So why didn't he? More importantly, why hadn't Yunxu appeared during all those times Jack was failing?

"Perhaps Jack did not know he was capable of such things?" Omi said, more like asking instead of stating. Raimundo thought back to the conversation between Dojo and Yunxu.

'_**Which is why his spirit should have been broken years ago! If it wasn't for the dragon of fire and that other brat I would have already had this boy under my thumb, doing my bidding. Yet, even after everything I've done to cause him to crack, he continues to block me out. But the shadows…hehehe…the shadows helped me find a way to break him.'**_

'_**Soon enough he will lose himself completely. Once that happens, I will have my revenge.'**_

"I think there is more to it than that Omi." Raimundo whispered, talking more to himself instead of the small monk. There was one small detail that stuck out in his mind.

_Yunxu had said 'his spirit should have broken years ago'. _Raimundo gazed at Jack once more, a sense of dread formed in the pit of his stomach.

_Dude, just how long…?_

Dojo landed in the courtyard where Master Fung was waiting patiently for his young dragons to arrive. He walked over to Dojo to greet the young monks, yet as soon as he saw each of them had look uneasiness upon their faces (not to mention that Jack Spicer was unconscious in Clay's arms) he knew that something was wrong.

"What has happened?" He asked as Dojo shrank back to his gecko size.

"Big time trouble if you ask me." Dojo muttered crawling onto the elder man's shoulder.

"What do you mean Dojo?"

"Master Fung," Fung looked down at his youngest student, "Do you know of someone by the name 'Yunxu'?" His eyes grew wide.

"Omi, where did you hear that name?" The older man asked with anxiety laced through his voice. Omi threw a quick glance in Clay's direction. He followed the boy's gaze and realized it wasn't Clay he was looking at.

"I see. Though may I ask what has happened to young Spicer?"

"Jack attacked Kimiko and I…I kind of let my anger get the best of me. Yunxu had possessed Jack and I didn't consider that there was something wrong until after I had to be stopped from hurting Jack any farther." Raimundo said, looking anywhere except at the older man. Master Fung regarded the Shoku Warrior for a moment.

"Though your actions were understandable, you should have realized that that something was amiss before you had let your rage cloud your judgment. It is not wise to allow yourself to cause great harm to others while they themselves have no control over what has happened." Raimundo winced at the harsh tone but nodded none the less. Master Fung turned to head back towards the doors into the temple.

"Come along young monks. There is much I need to discuss with you but first we must tend to Jack's wounds." The Xiaolin dragons followed their mentor into the temple.

One of the elder monks had Clay place Jack on a mat inside an empty room that no one was using. After he had checked over Jack's wounded ribs he came to the conclusion that Jack had two broken ribs as well as a couple bruised ones, all on one side. He then checked the boy's broken arm. There were a couple of breaks inside his forearm. His wrist had suffered from 3rd degree burns, which was clearly going to cause scaring as it healed.

Clay had to hold Jack down as the elde**r** proceeded to set his bones back into their proper places. Jack whimpered and jerked a little each time a bone was being set. Other than that he was completely still. The elder covered his burned wrist with a healing salve and wrapped it with bandages. For his arm they had used a splint to keep his bones in their proper places as he healed. There was not much else that could be done for his chest area. They left Jack alone so he could continue to rest.

Kimiko, once Raimundo pointed out the injury, had her neck examined. Aside from discomfort and the obvious bruises she was fine. Though, the elder had said that it was best if she watched how she turned her head for a little while. Once everything had been settled the Xiaolin dragons met with Master Fung to discuss the situation.

"Now tell me young monks," Master Fung started out once his students were properly seated with him, "how much do you know of Yunxu?"

"Aside from the fact that he makes Jack look like he has a split personality and he had some kind of strange shadow like power, not much. "Raimundo said. Master Fung nodded.

"Aside from only learning about his past, I too don't know much about him. What you need to know, young monks, is that Yunxu's tale is not joyful one. Back many years ago, after Wuya was imprisoned and Chase had become immortal, Yunxu was once a young Xiaolin apprentice. Like Omi, he too was raised by the monks of the temple. He was trained in the martial arts and his skills were great. The monks had believed that he was fated to become a power Xiaolin Dragon. However, it was during when Yunxu was at the age of ten did those beliefs become dashed.

"You see, Yunxu had a certain 'unique' ability that caused both shock and fear in many of the monks. He had the power to manipulate and control shadows by will; such power like this was quite unheard of. It was this ability that caused the monks to believe that he may have come from a family who practiced in some form of Heylin magic. Though, this claim could not be proven since no one knew if his family still existed. Because of his powers, Yunxu was kept from becoming a Xiaolin Dragon."

"I take it that didn't go over well with him." Raimundo said, already guessing where this story was leading up to.

"Correct. Yunxu was in raged with the monks that had raised him. The monks claimed that it was because that he was still not ready to become one but Yunxu knew this claim was false. It was then did others start to ridicule him, claiming him to be a 'Heylin demon'. A fight had broken out between Yunxu and another apprentice due to these claims. It was during this fight did Yunxu find out the truth. Hurt from the betrayal by the ones he called his family, Yunxu left the Xiaolin Temple.

"Since he was thought to be a Heylin descendent, Yunxu believed that Heylin was what he was meant to become. For many years Yunxu had delved into evil ways as he grew and developed his powers. Because of his control of the shadows he became infatuated with dark Heylin magic. He had believed that he could control pure darkness with his power of the shadows. This, however, was when he began to lose his humanity to the very darkness that he could 'control'.

"Not only had he fed his rage into his power, he had also fed his very soul to the shadows. Yunxu had allowed the shadows to twist his way of thinking and to change his body. He was transformed into a creature of darkness."

"Like how Chase Young transforms into his other form?" Omi asked.

"No, young monk, this transformation was quite different. Chase Young is capable is transforming by will while Yunxu forever remained the monster he became. It was because of this change did Yunxu set out to destroy the entire world. Yunxu, lost within his own insanity, began abolishing village after village throughout China. He had slain anyone who had tried to oppose him. Men, women, and children, all had fallen by his hand.

"The Xiaolin Dragons were sent to stop this never ending massacre. Yunxu and the warriors had fought each other greatly. The battle was won and Yunxu had perished, making a vow to destroy this world with the aid of the 'Heir of Shadows'. For over a thousand years, this vow had stood unfulfilled. I had believed that his return was but a myth… until you had proved that he has returned and his heir does exist." Master Fung concluded as he looked at each of the young dragons. The young monks all glanced at each other. Finally, Raimundo spoke up.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out just who the 'Heir of Shadows' is. Now that we know more about the guy we are up against how do we go about getting him out of Spicer's head?"

"I'm afraid that is what you will have to figure out on your own."

"What!? B-but Master Fung! How are we supposed to do that? Isn't there like some super Shen-gong-wu that could, I don't know, exorcise evil demons or something? You have to know something!"

"I wish I could tell you there was kid," Dojo moved down onto the stone floor, "Yunxu had gotten mixed up into some powerful stuff back in the past. There is no telling what it will take to get him to separate from Jack. We will try to fine as much information as we can, but right now my advice is that we have to focus on making sure that Jack gets better." The monks nodded at the little dragon's request.

"We will help Jack Spicer when the time calls for it. In the meantime we must be patient. You may all rest for the remainder of the day." Master Fung stated. A course of 'Yes Master' sounded before the older had started to leave the room.

"…There's…something else…" Kimiko had said just before Master Fung had left the room. He stilled and turned back, watching Kimiko humbly wring her hands together.

"Yes Kimiko?"

"There was a woman at the island. She… used the new wu on Jack and somehow that caused Yunxu to... take control of him." Raimundo's eyes widened as she spoke. He had almost completely forgotten about the mysterious woman when the issue with Yunxu had come about.

"That's right! She shot Jack with the _Nightmare Bow_ before she had disappeared. She said something about him learning to realize his true potential. She must be connected to Yunxu in some way. There is no way that she was human! She had these really freaky pure white eyes…"

"Yeesh, made a lot of new friends today, haven't you?" Dojo said.

"It is possible that this woman may be helping Yunxu take control of Jack. Though, until young Spicer has awakened, we won't know for sure how to aid him. It would be best for you to be cautious around him as well. With Jack in his weaken state; Yunxu may be able to possess Jack's body and attack at any given moment. "

The Xiaolin dragons all nodded. Master Fung left the teens to their devices. Clay and Raimundo had left to go do whatever it was they wanted to do. Omi decided to continue to train on his own. Kimiko was the only one who remained where she was.

"What's eaten ya kid?" dojo asked her as he crawled over to her. Kimiko picked him up and held him eye level.

"Dojo," She said softly, "If Jack can control the shadows much like Yunxu had, is it possible that he could… that he could…" Kimiko could not finish her sentence but Dojo could see what she was wanting know. He placed a clawed hand on her cheek.

"I don't know for sure. Jack may call himself evil but even I know he doesn't have it in him to become like Yunxu. I don't know how long Yunxu has been rummaging inside his head but Jack must be made of tougher stuff than we thought if he held on for this long. Don't worry Kim, we will figure this out." Satisfied with his answer, Kimiko smiled and placed him back on the ground. Dojo watched sadly as she walked away. He sighed and crawled in the direction of Jack's room.

Silently, the small dragon slithered through the open doorway into Jack's room. Jack was still oblivious to the world around him. He continued to slumber as Dojo crawled closer towards him and place his scaly, small hand against the teen's forehead. Jack twitched from the touch but otherwise remained how he was.

"You really had it rough, haven't you kid?" The dragon whispered as to not awaken the red-head. Dojo sighed and shook his head. It was true that he had known Yunxu when he was a child. Yet, he had never guessed that he would ever witness such a drastic change in a person. Even if he had strange powers that others could not understand, he had potential into becoming a great warrior. Instead, he had allowed his rage get the better of him.

Thinking back to that night when Yunxu had left the temple, Dojo could still remember the way that Yunxu had crumbled from the words of the other monks. His silver eyes showed such pain, such anger…

The warmth they held when he was a child was completely lost that day.

The next time he had seen those eyes was when they no longer belonged to the boy he knew. Those eyes, showing only insanity and rage, had belonged to a murderous monster. Dojo shuddered thinking about how much of a change Yunxu had gone through. It was horrible.

As he glanced down at Jack, Dojo's thoughts shifted back to the way Jack had begged for forgiveness. The dull and dead look in his eyes had bothered the dragon greatly. Never had he ever seen such a look before from the teen. Hell, he had never heard the boy sound so broken before when he spoke. Even after Jack had lost, got beaten up, and got ridiculed on a daily bases. The boy had a sense of 'evil' optimism that hardly seemed to waiver. Jack always came to fight in the Showdowns; acting like nothing could ever bring him down. Dojo's breath hitched when a particular thought had struck him.

_Was that what it really was? Acting? During all this time… could it be possible that he only acted the way he did to cover how much pain he was really dealing with? Why didn't the kid just say something? _Dojo couldn't quite understand why Jack would allow for himself to suffer by Yunxu's hands while dealing with the harsh treatment from others. It didn't make sense…

'_**I think I just might be getting to the poor boy. I wonder how much longer it would take for his spirit to completely shatter.' **_

_He won't have much longer if things remain as they were, _Dojo thought as he removed his hand from Jack's forehead. He left the room quickly. He would have to wait to figure out the reason behind Jack's motives at a later time. Jack needed rest and frankly, Dojo could use a nap himself. The dragon went in search for a nice warm spot to sleep. All the while letting his thoughts drift back to conversation with Kimiko.

_That kid had better be stronger than we thought. Otherwise I could end up becoming a liar if we don't get rid of Yunxu for good this time…_

* * *

_I not really sure but I think something might be off? Anyways, read and review please! Hopefully I can have the next chapter in soon. If I don't have to worry about anything else going wrong with my computer...  
_


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing but this story!

* * *

_Surprisingly 'Evil'_

_Eight-year-old Jack Spicer fell to the concrete ground. Blood dripped from the newly added scrapes on his palms and knees. He turned his head back to glare at his older cousin, the tears that he tried to hold back fell from his pain filled crimson eyes. _

"_Aww, the widdle demon boy is crying." The older boy said with a sneer. His two buddies laughed as they held back an angry ten-year-old girl. Said girl, who was also Jack's cousin, wanted nothing more than to beat the crap out of the three bullies. She would have already had the three crying for their mommies if they hadn't got the jump on her first. Jack threw a quick glance in her direction just before his attacker pushed him back down to the ground. He vaguely heard the girl scream something at the older boy. _

_The boy scoffed and glared back at the girl, "Shut up, it's not like anybody wants him around. Even his own parents don't want him anymore." _

"_That's not true!"_

"_Is so, my father said it himself. That's why he has been living over at _your _house, am I right?" The girl grit her teeth, otherwise she stood silent. She looked down at the ground, not wanting to outright admit the real reason Jack had been sent to live with her and her parents. The older boy sneered at her while she avoided his glance._

"_I thought so," he turned back to Jack, "your parents finally had enough of you? What was it that your dad called you? Oh yeah, a disgrace. You're nothing but a disgrace!"_

_Without thinking, the little red head launched himself at his attacker, wanting nothing more to shut the older boy up. He landed a few good hits on the other, yet a solid punch to his jaw sent him sliding against the concrete, adding more cuts and scrapes to the list of injuries. _

_Jack just laid there on the ground. The jeers and cries from the others had fallen silent to his ears. At this point he no longer cared what they did to him. His older cousin was right anyway. Nobody wanted him anymore. _

_He was nothing but a worthless child…_

'_**Tsk tsk, such hurtful words should not come from a despicable child as that boy…' **__Jack froze at the sound of that voice. Very slowly, he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. He looked down at his shadow outstretched before him. He trembled slightly as the shadow began to ripple. He knew that _he _was here. _

_To his horror a ghost like hand sprouted from the shadow. Although it looked like a human hand, there was something utterly wrong with it. The 'fingers' were much too long, much too slender. It looked as if thin, pearly white daggers were attached to the hand instead of actual fingers. Followed by the hand was the rest of the ghost white arm. After the arm, a head and a pair of shoulders emerged as well. The ashen hair fell down past the being's shoulders. His bangs fell over his face, shielding his eyes from view. _

_The creature reached out his hand towards Jack. While Jack was terrified of the creature, he knew that who…_whatever _this thing was would not harm him. The creature placed his hand against Jack's cheek. Gently, he moved his thumb under his eye, wiping away the boy's tears. Jack could feel the other's eyes on the scar located under that very same eye._

'_**You poor child, you shouldn't have to suffer like this. Not by the hands of these pathetic mortals.' **__The creature moved his hand away from the boy's face and placed it over a much smaller hand. Jack watched in silence as he did this. The next thing he knew a dark aura sprouted from the creature's hand and engulfed his own. Altogether his feelings of self-loathing were replaced with a sheer burning rage. The sudden change unnerved the boy, but only slightly. His main concern at that moment was that this 'person' was right. He didn't deserve to be treated like this, by his family no less! It wasn't like that he asked to be different! Yet they never cared what _he _thought. All they cared about was causing him pain however they pleased…_

_And he was sick of it!_

_The creature cocked his head to the side, a wide wicked grin spreading across his features. A set of fangs were clearly visible. Through a curtain of hair Jack gazed at the silver eyes that shown with a strong sense of insanity. _

'_**I believe a punishment is in order, don't you agree dear Jackie?' **__Jack nodded once; slowly he rose to his feet. He blinked and just like that the creature was gone. His shadow was back to normal. It was if that person wasn't there to begin with. Though, Jack could still feel a dark power coursing through his hand and an anger that had yet to be released._

"_Would you look at that? Looks like Jackie hasn't had enough! You ready for another go, brat?" His cousin mocked, oblivious to what had transpired mere seconds ago. It no longer surprised Jack that only he could see the shadow creature. It only would have made everything all the more complicated if his cousins could see that being talking to him. They already thought of him as a monster; what more proof would they need from that? _

_Thinking back on all the times they had tormented him caused Jack's rage to grow. The aura reacted to his emotions, twisting and curling up his entire arm as his anger grew. Jack, while he faced away from the bullies, watched in satisfaction as his arm changed to resemble that of the creatures. He turned to the side-making sure to keep his arm out of sight- and scowled at his cousin from over his shoulder. His eye's darkened at the sight of the smirk on his cousin's face. The same smirk he wore that day before Molly… Jack growled low in his throat. _

_**It's all **_**your **_**fault…**_

"_I hate you…" Jack hissed, his body shacking with pent up rage. His cousin cupped his hand around his ear._

"_Sorry, didn't quite hear that. I'm afraid I don't speak cry baby." The other two boys snickered as well while the girl just glared._

"_I…" Jack turned to face his cousins completely, their expressions changed to pure horror by the sight of his monstrous arm. He took off towards the terror stricken leader. The other boys were frozen in fear. The girl was able to shake off her captives with ease. _

"_HATE YOU!" Jack hurled at the boy a second time, his arm raised to cut through his cousin with his newly formed claws. This time…this time…He would __**end **__it!_

"_JACK STOP!"_

* * *

Jack jolted awake, his injuries causing him a great deal of pain as he moved. He hissed through clenched teeth and grasped his thin blanket tightly with his good hand. For a good few minutes he waited for the pain to subside, taking a few deep breaths in the process. He winced, highly confused as to why it hurt to breath in too deeply. Slowly, once the pain had become bearable, he opened his eyes.

Jack blinked a couple times to clear his vision. Glancing around the darkened room, he realized that he was somewhere unfamiliar. He felt his heart begin to race. Jack quickly tried to push himself up to a standing position. Once pressure was applied to his left arm he fell back, a cry of pain escaping past his lips. Jack glanced down at his arm.

He blinked in surprise at the splints and wrapping around his arm. His hand was also bound to the point where he could hardly flex his fingers. _What…?_

"**Finally awake I see.**" Jack, startled by the sudden voice, whipped around to face in the direction of the voice. Sadly, the sudden movement sent waves of pain shooting through his chest and arm. He clutched at his chest while he let out another small cry. "**I would be careful if I was you, little Jackie. You have some pretty bad injuries.**"

Jack glared at the one who spoken, "Gee, thanks for tip. Care to tell me _how _I got these injuries in the first place?" Yunxu sat against the wall in the farthest corner away from Jack. He was dressed much similar to Jack, who was still clad in his red shirt and black pants. His legs were pulled up to his chest while his hands were palms down on his knees. Yunxu was grinning at the boy, drumming his 'fingers' on his knees.

"**Come now, Jack, don't you remember? Surly you would.**" Yunxu said with a wicked gleam in his eyes that automatically set Jack on edge. Suddenly, everything that had happened came rushing back to him. The island, the power of the wu, his sister, the fight, Kimiko…

_Oh God…_

"What...what did you do?" Jack asked with a shaken voice. He remembered, just for a brief moment, Kimiko was staring up at him with tears cascading down her face. She was begging for him to stop as _his _hand was around _her _neck, constricting… _choking…_

"**I just wanted to have a little fun with your **_**friends**_**, dear Jackie. I must say, I am impressed with the monks,**"He made a gesture towards Jack's broken arm; "**They have great strength, given the right motivation.** **It will be most enjoyable to watch them die by my hands.**"

Jack's eyes grew wide but otherwise he kept silent. He looked down at his right hand. _Your hands? You mean mine_, he thought clenching his hand into a fist. Yunxu raised an eyebrow at the action. Coolly, he stood from his spot and walked over to the redhead. He crouched down next to the teen.

"**What is wrong? You want to rule this world, do you not? Once you show these pathetic humans what you are capable of it will not take much effort for them to fear y-**"

"No!" Jack's outburst caused Yunxu to drop back slightly.

"**Excuse me?**"

"No, I mean, yes I want to take over the world. But that doesn't mean I want to _kill_ anybody! That is only what _you_ want! You… you always made me hurt people. I almost killed several people because of you!" He bellowed at the ghostly figure.

"**That was what you wanted to do, wasn't it? Those people who you nearly killed where always causing you pain. So you wanted a little 'payback', as you had stated. You wanted to stop them from tormenting you; I merely gave you a little assistance.**"

"Oh yeah? Well, _thanks for the assistance! _Now would you kindly stay the hell out of my life!? I don't need you trying to run the show and completely mess everything up like you keep doing! Just go back to the darkest corner of my mind and stay there, you psychotic son of a-"In an instant, Yunxu slammed Jack down against the ground. His hand pressed hard against the teen's throat. His silver eyes blazed with a rage unlike anything Jack has ever seen before.

"**Watch your tongue, **_**boy**_**. You will**_** not**_** raise your voice at me in such a way again.**" Yunxu snarled in Jack's face. Jack, despite himself, smirked up at the other.

"Sorry… can't make… any promises…" Jack said as he struggled to breathe. Yunxu narrowed his eyes. For a long minute he continued to glare down at Jack. Jack was indeed terrified of what Yunxu was capable of but he knew that Yunxu wouldn't actually kill him.

_At least, he couldn't physically… _

Finally, after releasing Jack, Yunxu let out a dark chuckle. Jack lifted himself up and placed a hand against his throat, glaring at the ghost white form before him.

"**Still trying to fight against me I see. Very well, I shall leave you to wallow in your own self-pity. However,**" He fixed Jack a wide grin, showing his sharp fangs to the teen, "**do not think for one second that I will allow you to block me out any longer. I do not plan to 'run the show' just yet, I am merely curious as to what you will do for the time being.**" With that said, Yunxu faded away. Jack heaved a sigh of relief when he was sure Yunxu was actually gone. He lay back down onto his little mat and stared at the ceiling of the Xiaolin Temple (_It's obvious now; the monks brought me here and helped me_).

Jack placed his good arm over his eyes. He stayed still and silent, allowing his thoughts to wash over him. In truth, he was afraid what was going to happen to him now that the monks knew about his little secret. Would they think he was too dangerous and try to end him or would they take pity on him? Worse, what if Chase and Wuya found out!? _There is no telling what they would do to me once they learn what I am capable of. I for one don't want to find out either! _

He lifted his arm off from over his eyes to glance at broken arm. Even if the memory was vague, he could still see that look of fear in Kimiko's eyes. That look might have been directed towards Yunxu but at the same time it was directed towards _him_. It just wasn't right…

_She should never look like that._

* * *

After he had laid on his mat thinking for who knows how long, Jack had come to the marvelous conclusion that, no matter what he does, his life just keeps getting worse. He had tried to keep his curse locked inside but even that plan of his has failed. Quite frankly, Jack had just considered his life one major screw up.

_It's official… I hate my life._

With that thought in mind, Jack decided that it was high time to leave before the Xiaolin monks could remind him just how much of a screw up he was. Using some extra cloth he had in his bag, he created a sling for his broken arm. Once it was secure, Jack slipped on his shoes, his coat, and grabbed his bag, and then he was ready to go.

Jack peeked outside his door, checking to make sure that no one was out and about. He checked left then right. He was also straining his ears to see if he could catch any type of footstep or voice heading his way. Silence was all Jack received. Quickly and quietly, Jack started his way towards the temple doors.

The temple itself was almost completely dark. Jack figured it could have been early morning or late at night. Without his watch or his phone on his person (_Seriously!?_) he had no way of knowing for sure what time it was. Either way, it was easier for him to sneak out undetected. _Simple, as long as no one here is actually up._

He let out a silent cheer as his way to freedom had finally come in sight. Jack made it to the door way without any confrontation, meaning that he was almost home free. Now all he needed to do was walk out of this door and-

"Leaving so soon Jack?" He literally felt as if his heart shot right into his throat as that voice pierced though the silence. He whipped around to see Master Fung walk in from the other side of the room. Dojo, who let out a large yawn, was resting on the old man's shoulder.

"So what if I am?" he said as calmly as he possibly could. His heart was still beating a mile a minute but he was pretty sure the old man did not mean to scare the hell out of him. It was just one of his natural talents! He watched while Master Fung walked towards him. He stopped when he was a couple feet from Jack.

"I assumed that you would try to leave once you had awakened. However, I did not expect to catch you in the act."

"Well, I guess I'm more obvious than even I realized. Now, I have this really awesome stroll I need to get started on to my house so if you excuse me…" Jack turned away from the old monk when Master Fung spoke again.

"Do you believe that you are evil, Jack Spicer?" Jack froze; his feet were rooted at the spot where he stood. He could feel the monk's eyes on him yet he couldn't make himself face the other.

"I would think that was pretty obvious. For the past couple years, I have been presenting myself as an _evil _boy genius. I work for Wuya at times, I have fought on the Heylin side since the beginning; I even stole wu from your temple! Doesn't that speak clearly enough?"

"It is true that you have done questionable deeds, but this does not make you evil. I will ask again, do _you _believe that you are evil?" Jack remained still for a few seconds, thinking over what the old man said. The older monk's words about his 'questionable' actions made him think about all the times he had used his power over the shadows. During these times, had Jack meant to or not, someone ended up hurt. _But does that make me evil?_

Jack turned to face the older man. He raised his right hand up towards his chest. Using just a small about of power, Jack was able to summon a portion of the darkness in the palm of his hand. The way the monk and the small dragon tensed did not go unnoticed by the red head. A sad smile appeared on his face.

"I honestly don't know anymore." Jack said staring at his hand as the wisp of shadows was weaving through his fingers. Master Fung watched the teen for a minute.

"I do not think that you are truly evil, young Spicer," Jack's head shot up to stare at the old man, "I believe that you are just a child who has been misguided for far too long. Perhaps, what you are in need of is proper guidance. If you are willing, you may be able to train with the other young monks."

"But… last time…"

"You had betrayed us. Which, I am willing to forgive you for by means of doing a number of chores for a set time. However, I believe that we will be able to teach you to control your power." He said which caused Jack to frown.

"Control it how?"

"Well, let me put it to you this way," Dojo started as he crawled for Fung's shoulder to Jack's shoulder, "from what I see, you already have figured out a way to keep Yunxu from taking over your life completely. We figured that with a little more practice, you might be able to use your power sparingly at points in time without having to worry about creepy little shadow voices inside your head or Yunxu trying to get you to hurt your friends." Jack blinked at the dragon. _I guess he does have a point…wait a sec._

"How exactly do you know about the… you know…"

"Let's just say I know a whole lot more about your situation than you think." Dojo said while he fixed Jack with a saddened stare. Jack looked back at Master Fung.

"The decision is entirely up to you Jack." He regarded them both, not really sure about what he should do. Could they really teach him how to master his curse? Could that perhaps mean that he could find a way to be free of Yunxu after all? Maybe…

"_**Jack, do not believe that you can be rid of me so easily,**_" He heard Yunxu voice sound from the back of his mind, but Jack chose to ignore it.

"I…I need to think it over. Can you give me until tomorrow to have an answer?" Master Fung nodded and Dojo moved back onto his shoulder.

"Very well, I will grant you this much."

* * *

"Ugh, I am never leaving my bed again." Jack said as he fell backwards onto his mattress. He had exhausted himself during the walk from the Xiaolin Temple to his house. Even now as the sun was starting to shine brightly through his windows (_So it was early in the morning? Go figure..._) he wanted to go back to sleep, this time in his comfortable bed.

_Just let me forget that island ever happened. I don't want to think about dragons or monks or anything. Just…please let…me…_

The ringing of his cell phone abruptly awoke Jack from his slumber. By this point, the sunlight had flooded his entire room. He winced at the light and threw his pillow over his head to drown out the noise. He could faintly hear the device ring a few more times until it suddenly fell silent…only for it to start ringing once again.

_Leave me alooone_, he thought, _maybe if I ignore whoever it is on the other end they will give up and call at a different time._

So Jack waited patiently for the other person to just give up on trying reaching him. He waited…and waited…and waited. Finally, about five minutes of nonstop ringing had just about driven him insane.

"THAT'S IT!" He shouted as he bolted from his bed, out of his room, down the stairs, and into his living room. The infernal sound had maximized to nerve racking heights once he found it on his coffee table. _How in the hell can it get this loud anyway!?_

Without checking his caller id, he flipped his phone open and brought it to his ear.

"What!?" He snapped into the receiver.

"_Hey there baby cousin!_"Jack fought the urge to slam his head against the nearest wall as the female voice sounded from the other end. Of course, the _only _person he knew who was indeed _this persistent _had to be no one else but his cousin…

"Danni, do you have any clue what time it is!?" He asked clearly not happy with her at all. True, he didn't even know the time himself but he was too annoyed to care.

"_It's about nine o'clock in the morning. Well, where you live anyway_." _Okay then, time to act like I knew that now._

"Exactly, it's nine in the morning. As in 'it is too early for me to wake up yet dammit'!" Though he did wake up much earlier in the day, it wasn't like she knew that.

"You_ sound like you're not happy to hear from me._"

"Perhaps I would have been in a better mood if _someone_ hadn't tried to call me for five minutes straight in the freaking morning! Seriously, if it was an emergency or something then I-"

"_But I really needed you to answer the phone Jack! I need to ask you an important question!_" _Oh my God, if this is another of her stupid advice seeking questions I'm hanging up right now!_

"Fine, what do you need?"

"_Um, so you pretty much did just wake up. Does that mean that your home? Like right now?_"

"….Yes…?"

A knock sounded from his front door. Jack turned towards the sound, letting his phone slip from his fingers. _No. No way. There is no way! Why would she even…_

Jack sprinted to his door and pulled it open. There standing on his door step, was his eighteen-year-old cousin Sandra Spicer, otherwise known as Danni. Danni fixed her eyes on him once he opened the door, grinning from ear to ear.

"Baby cousin," She cheered throwing her arms opened, asking for a hug.

...

_SLAM!_

"_Wha-? Jaaaaack, open the door!"_

"Never!"

* * *

Finally have a new chapter up! Sorry it it kind of sucks. I should have the next one done soon. Read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

_Oh my god a new chapter!? About time, I know. . I only own the story and my OCs! Also there was a question about when the Heylin side will find out about Jack's power which that should be within the next chapter or two. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the new chapter!  
_

* * *

_Family Woes_

If there was ever a time when Jack wanted to constantly bash his head against the wall, it was at the exact moment he allowed his cousin into his home. It wasn't like he didn't like his cousin; by all means he adored having Danni visit him. She just had a tendency to become a little over protective when it came to her 'baby cousin' and she was also accident prone. That and she was a bit of a psycho (Yet_ no one believes that she is!_). Jack could already feel a slight headache forming from the thought of all the chaos that was bound to happen during Danni's visit.

Sandra "Danni" Spicer was a fairly pretty young woman. She had long, wavy dark brown hair that fell just past her shoulders. Two strips of hair came down to her chin, framing her heart shaped face. Her eyes were a golden brown that seemed to change shade depending on her mood. In height, the top of her head came about to Jack's chin. She was dressed in faded blue jeans that were held up by a black leather belt, her black and white long-sleeved shirt fit snug against her thin frame. The long white sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. Her hands were clad in black fingerless gloves and hanging around her neck was a pair of yellow goggles that were an exact copy of Jack's own.

Jack frowned, reaching up on top of his head to find nothing but his red locks. He sighed as he silently wished that he hadn't lost his signature spiral goggles. He really loved those goggles…

"You know, I been having a craving for some pasta, preferably some Chicken Alfredo. It's too bad all I keep finding is instant ramen. I swear, I have no idea how you could stomach this crap!" Danni said shuttering after she closed another cabinet filled to the top with 'crappy food' as she had put it. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Really, it's not like I asked your opinion on the food I eat!" He snapped, clearly annoyed with the older Spicer. Danni just giggled and started to search through his refrigerator.

"Yeah, I know, but isn't nice of me to state my opinion to you anyway?"

"I'd rather you didn't."

"Well too bad!" She turned back to face Jack and stuck out her tongue at the red-head. She closed the refrigerator door behind her once she found herself a snack- that happened to be one of Jack's pudding cups- which would satisfy her hunger. With snack and spoon in hand, Danni joined Jack at the dining room table.

"So, you plan on telling me what happened to you?" She asked, motioning to his broken arm with her spoon as she sat down across from her cousin. Jack tensed, his blood red eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He had forgotten to come up with a good excuse as to why his arm was broken. If Danni were to find out the real reason his arm was the way it was… _Oh crap! What do I say now?_

"Err… it was an accident. Yeah, I was trying to work on the mechanics inside one of the wings on my jet and I kind of…fell off." Jack cursed himself inside his mind for coming up with such a lame excuse. Danni stared, processing what he said silently.

"That has got to be the most pathetic lie you have ever come up with. Now do you plan on telling me the truth this time Jacob?" Jack winced. He hated it when Danni called him by his full first name; that usually meant that she was either upset or really mad. Though she asked that question in a calm voice, the look on her face stated that she was clearly pissed that he had lied to her. Jack squirmed under her intense gaze, not daring to look her in the eyes.

It remained silent for the next few moments. During that time Danni kept her gaze fixed upon Jack while said red-head continued to shutter and shake. Her gazed softened as she watched her cousin battle with inner turmoil. It was by his actions alone did Danni figure out all the information she needed. Finally, she sighed.

"I see." Danni said, semi-focused on opening her pudding cup. Once the small plastic container was open she scooped up a spoonful and took a bite, only to grimace the moment the taste of the sweet concoction touched her tongue, "Bleh! Oh, gross! I thought it was vanilla! Eh, I hate banana pudding. Damn, I can't seem to win today."

Despite himself, Jack chuckled slightly at his cousin's blunder_. You would think she would learn to read the packaging_, he thought as he shook his head. Danni cracked a grin of her own when she heard that laugh from her cousin. She grabbed her 'gross' pudding and offered it to Jack. He looked at the pudding then he looked up at Danni, raising an eyebrow.

"What? There is no point in having it go to waste, you know! I know how much you adore this stuff so I figured you would like to have it instead." She said with a wide grin on her face. Jack simply rolled his eyes and took the pudding cup from his cousin's hand. He thanked her then placed it on the table in front of himself.

"Anything to make my favorite cousin happy!" she announced, giving him a thumbs up. He offered up a smile that did not reach his eyes. Jack then looked back down at his good hand, clenching and unclenching his fist. Danni frowned at the action but said nothing. She sat back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest.

An uneasy silence fell between them. Danni looked up at red-head. He was still and silent, as if he was suddenly transformed into a statue. His pudding cup remained in the same spot he left it. She frowned at this discovery.

_He hasn't touched it since I gave it to him_, she thought, _it isn't like him to just leave a pudding cup sitting. Normally Jack would have downed that sucker in two seconds. He must be really upset about having '__**it**__' happen again. What ever happened must have really shaken him up. Poor Jack…_

A low rumble sounded from Danni's side of the table. Jack turned his head in her direction, surprised by the sudden sound. Danni's face became beat red as she placed her hand over her stomach.

"Was that your stomach just now!?" He asked which only caused Danni to get redder.

Danni let out a small embarrassed laugh, "I guess I'm hungrier than I thought! Considering that I've slept on the entire plane ride here I haven't had a chance to really eat that much. Was it really that loud?"

"Loud? Ha! I bet you the entire world heard it!"

"Oops?" She offered up, a sheepish look etched into her features. This look only caused Jack to laugh. Soon afterwards Danni could not help but join in the laughter. Anyone who would have walked in the room at that moment would have thought both Spicer teens had completely lost their minds with the amount of laughter emitted from them both. Though, the hilarity quickly died down as Jack started to cough, lungs unable to withstand the strain any longer.

"Are you okay?" Danni asked her voice laced with worry. He waved her off as he tried to get his coughing fit under control.

"Y-Yeah, I fine. I think..." He said as his breathing started to level out once again. He took a couple deep breaths, which caused him to winch slightly each time. Danni frowned at his actions.

"You have broken ribs too?"

"Eh, I don't know, maybe?" _That would explain the trouble breathing I had on my way back…_

"What do you mean 'maybe'!? How could you not know you have broken ribs?" at this Jack shrugged his shoulders. Danni let out a loud sigh as she shook her head.

"Honestly, for someone who claims to be a genius you can be really thick sometimes." She said standing from her seat.

"Well excuse me little Miss- ow ow ow ow ow! H-hey let go!" Jack called as Danni proceeded to drag him out of the dining room by the ear. She ignored his continuous calls and shrieks of pain as she made her way up the stairs, all the way towards his room. Danni opened the door to the Goth's room then released his ear. Jack glared at the older teen, rubbing away the pain in his abused ear.

"Jeez, Danni, what in the hell was that for!? You almost tore my ear off!"

"Well it serves you right for being up and about in your condition!"

"In my condi… It's only a broken arm and a couple of hurt ribs. It's not like I'm gonna spread chicken pox to you or something."

"True, but your bones won't be able to heal properly if you don't get plenty of rest. So you crawl back into bed while I go cook you up some-"

"_Hell no,_ you are not cooking _anything_ in my kitchen!" Jack snapped as he cut her off. Danni glared daggers at the red-head.

"And just why not?" She retorted, hands on her hips. Jack fixed her with a blank 'Are you serious?' look.

"Have you forgotten the last time you attempted to cook something here?"

"Oh come on Jack! So I screwed up the first meal I ever cooked, big deal!"

"Big deal!? I nearly lost part of my house because of you! You even left scorch marks on the ceiling!"

"Yeah, you know, I still haven't figured out how the flames on the stove got that high. It was actually pretty cool now that I think about it."

"Oh my god, there is nothing cool about sitting someone's house on fire," Jack pinched the bridge of his nose, "How I managed to survive this long with you around is beyond me."

"Please let me do this Jack. I want to do something nice for you, the least you could do is let me cook you a meal. Pretty please, with banana slices on top?" Danni asked fixing Jack with a puppy-dog stare and pout. Jack's jaw dropped at the pitiful sight before him.

_Oh no, not that! Okay, Jackie, don't look her in the eyes. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look… Damnit! I looked!_

Jack sighed, then, "Alright fine! I have 'edible' food in the pantry that you could use to whip up some sort of meal. However, if I hear one smoke alarm go off I'm banning you from the kitchen for life!"

"Sir, yes sir!" Danni gave Jack a mock salute before she walked back down the stairs and out of his sight. Jack watched as she left. He let out a heavy sigh as he walked into his room to get some rest as cousin 'causally subjected'. A small, true smile appeared onto his face. _It's nice to know that you still haven't changed, Danni._

* * *

Back in the kitchen, Danni began rummaging about inside the pantry looking for ideas on what to cook for her cousin.

"Sheesh, does that boy eat _anything_ that isn't instant ramen and pudding? Honestly, if it wasn't for that freaky high metabolism of his I would be kicking his ass for having such a poor diet! Well, at least he has some veggies and stuff like that. He also has beef in the refrigerator; maybe I should cook a beef stew!" With that idea in mind, Danni gathered all the necessary ingredients and started up the beef stew.

She spent the next twenty or so minutes preparing the stew. She made sure that everything was taken care of before she placed everything together in the slow cooker. She sit the cooker on medium, this particular meal would not be ready for some time so it was to be their dinner.

"Okay, now that's taken care of, I guess I'll see what I can do about early morning lunch." Jack didn't have any breakfast food that she could find (_Unless that nasty banana pudding of his counts as 'breakfast' I might as well just go straight to lunch time!_).

Danni couldn't find much else inside the pantry. She decided that for herself she would make a baked potato while Jack would have a bowl of ramen. _It's not like that guy would eat much else anyway. Not saying that he's picky but he does have weird tastes in dishes._

"He's always been the odd ball that's for sure." Danni said out loud preparing Jack's noodles. Her mind slowly began to wonder during this task.

* * *

"_This party really sucks!" Seven-year-old Sandra Spicer called out once she was out of earshot of all the other guests of said party. Sandra truly despised coming to any social family gatherings that her parents forced her to come to. It always seemed to her that whenever she was present among other members of the family it would seem that they would look down on her because of who she is. Sure she would dress up in beautiful little dresses and act the part of a proper young lady – a sort of rule her parents had set- yet no matter what she did it didn't seem to be enough to please them. _

"_Not like I care about 'impressing' those snobby rich jerks! I don't need them! There is only one thing in this world I should care about: taking care of myself!" With a huff, Sandra planted herself at the base of a particular tall tree at the back of the mansion where the party was being held. While the thought of getting dirt all over her nice light blue dress crossed her mind, at that point she no longer cared. _

_It would seem that, only minutes earlier, Sandra had caught snippets of a conversation that had involved her in some way. She had no intentions to ease drop, though, the next sentence spoken in that conversation cut right through her. _

"…_It's such a shame really, to think that those two would have any hope for a street urchin like that girl."_

…_street urchin…that girl…_

_Sandra bolted out of the mansion the moment those words left that person's mouth. _

"_I'm not good enough for them anyhow. To them I'm nothing. I'm nowhere near as good enough compared to _their _bratty kids and I'm just a speck of dust when compared to _Jacob Spicer!_" She spat out that name like it was poison. It was true that during parties and gatherings she was the one looked down upon while her cousin, Jacob, was given all the praise. Constant words of delight would fall upon her ears at 'how miraculous' or 'what a genius' the boy was. Those constant reminders of everything that she would never be hardened her heart towards a boy whom she never, nor wanted to, ever meet._

"_He probably is just as stuck up as the rest of the _Spicer _family," she hissed, "The moment I meet that rich, snot-nosed, stuck up brat I'm gonna deck 'im!"_

"_You really shouldn't judge people before you get to know them." A sudden voice called out which caused Sandra to jolt. She whipped her head around to find the source of that voice. Sandra raised an eyebrow when she couldn't find the owner. _What the..?

"_I'm up here." Sandra looked straight up. Sitting on a sturdy limb amongst the leaves was a boy, around the age of five, who had red hair and was wearing a brown suit. Sandra narrowed her eyes at the boy._

"_Oh yeah? Says who?" She asked the boy, who shifted so that he was laying on his stomach on the branch as he peered down at her._

"_Mama says it's not very nice for someone to judge others. She said that it's um…'impolite and unbecoming of a young growing individual'. Kind of like how you judge a book by its cover before you actually decide to read it." The boy said with a grin on his face, a sure sign that he was pleased with himself for actually remembering what his mother told him. Sandra just looked shocked as she heard him speak._

"_Those are some biiiig words coming from a small kid like you."_

"_Yeah, I know. I hear a lot of people say that." _

"…_Hey, how'd you get up there anyway kid?" she asked, looking over the tree. She couldn't see any low hanging branches or any spots that could be used as foot placements. So how did he get up there?_

"_There's a rope that is tied to a branch on the other side of the tree. I used it climb up here. Papa always did say that I was sort of like a monkey when it came to climbing things." The boy giggled to which made Sandra smile. Sandra peeked around the tree and sure enough there was a rope connected to the tree. _

"_I guess you would have to be part monkey to climb that thing. What are you doing up there?"_

"_Hiding."_

"_From…?"_

"_My cousins," The boy frowned slightly, "they always like to pick on me. Since I'm so small compared to them, I usually make for an easy target." Sandra frowned when the boy told her this. _Those creeps are nothing but bullies…every last one of them. If it's not me they are harassing then it has to be this kid. It seems like neither one of us can win on our own… _Suddenly, Sandra was struck with an idea._

"_I bet you they won't think twice about bothering you when you have someone around all the time!" _

"_Yeah, but it's not like I can ask someone to guard me all the time."_

"_True, but that is to say someone was to make sure their friend wouldn't be bullied?" The boy's eyes grew wide. Then a look of sorrow appeared onto his face._

"_I don't have any friends…" Sandra frowned slightly. Even though she just met the kid she felt real bad to hear that he didn't have any friends. _I guess it's time to change that!

"_Hey kid, can you come down here for a sec?"_

"_That depends; you aren't going to 'deck' me now, are you?"_

"_What's that?"_

"_Nothing, I'll be right down." Sandra watched as the boy skillfully climbed through the branches and down the rope in no time flat. The boy walked up to her. Standing at his full height, Sandra stood a good couple inches taller than him._

"_Wow you really are small!" She said with a small giggle. _

_The boy pouted and blushed, "H-hush up you!" Sandra grinned at the flustered child before she held out her hand towards him. She cleared her throat._

"_Hello there, my name is Sandra …Spicer. Starting today, you and I are to be the best of friends!" She said with a reassuring grin on her face. He stared at her hand for a few seconds before he grasp it in his. He grinned as well, his blood-red eyes bright with joy._

"_I like the sound of that! Nice to meet you best friend Sandra."_

"_And your name is..?"_

"_Oh right, sorry! I'm your cousin, Jacob Spicer."_

"_SAY WHAT NOW!?"_

* * *

The alarm on the microwave sounded, which Danni out of her thoughts. She pulled out Jack's now cooked ramen noodles and sat it on the counter-top. Her potato was the next be cooked but she decided that she would worry about her food after she gave Jack his. Taking the warm plastic bowl in her hands, while being mindful of the really hot spots, Danni proceeded back up the stairs towards Jack's room. Once she was outside the door she knocked.

"Jack, you up? I made you some ramen! Jack?" She opened the door and peered inside. The room itself was almost completely dark, save for the sunlight that shined through the closed shades. She spotted Jack in his bed, curled up and fast asleep. A smile graced her lips. _The kid took my advice after all_, she thought.

_We sure have come a long way since that faithful day I had decided to become your friend. _

Danni moved to close the door when a small whimper caught her attention. She turned her gaze back to the prone body in the bed. Another whimper, followed by small sniffling, came from the sleeping teen. Danni quietly walked into the room and next to the bed. She could see the tears spilling from her cousin's tightly closed eyes. Jack clearly was deep asleep, it would seem that whatever dream that he was having was causing him great distress. Letting out a silent sigh, Danni placed the bowl onto the nightstand and gently sat down onto the mattress next to her cousin. She reached out and ran her fingers through his hair.

Jack's sobbing softened so Danni continued this action. In a soft voice she began singing. The song was a lullaby that her mother sang to her when she was but a child. The words to the song she could no longer remember, but the melody rang clear inside her head with each note. Back when she suffered from night terrors, that song would always help her fall back into peaceful slumber. Danni use to sing Jack to sleep when they were kids; much like her mother had done for her so long ago. Though, it had been years since the last time she had done this for Jack. _I hope this still works._

Sure enough, once the last note had faded, Jack was no longer crying or whimpering in his sleep. He had a peaceful look about him which made Danni smile to herself. She patted his head and rose from her spot.

"Sleep well, baby cousin."

* * *

"This is getting ridiculous." Chase Young sighed as he, once again, had the joy of dealing with the Heylin witch. He glared at her from his position on his throne. For the past hour Wuya had been pacing around in the throne room, an air of uneasiness about her. While Chase had been curious as to why she was constantly moving about the way she was, he had chosen to ignore her to the best of his abilities. Sadly, it would seem that he would no longer be able to now that she was planning to speak to him.

"Care to elaborate on what is 'ridiculous', Witch?" He asked which finally caused her to still herself.

She glared but then said, "Jack hasn't been around for some time now. Usually, he would be here about this time of day going on about plans that could help us rule the world or show off some pathetic Shen-gone-wu he thought was impressive. Yet, why is it that he has chosen to stop his pathetic visits?"

"Why Wuya, is that a hint of worry I hear? Are you worried about Jack Spicer, of all people?" Wuya growled at the mocking tone that Chase had used. She turned away from the evil overlord.

"I am not worried about that scatter brained idiot! I simply feel…uneasy when I don't know for sure what he is up to." She said while she crossed her arms in a huff. Though her words speak otherwise, it was clear to Chase that Wuya was in fact worried about Jack. _The witch may not admit it but I know she cares about the boy. _

One of Chase's feline servants, a strong looking tiger, walked up to Chase. He announced to the evil monk that a visitor of sorts has arrived and he had asked what should be done.

"Let them in." The tiger bowed his head low and left the throne room. Wuya was puzzled by the confrontation.

Within moments, several warriors turned felines entered the throne room along with the visitor. The moment Wuya's eyes landed on the figure her eyes widened.

"You!?" A woman with long ebony hair and pale white eyes cocked her head to the side, a look of twisted glee upon her face as the Heylin witch noticed just whom their visitor was.

"Hello sister, I trust that you are well?" The woman said, a giggle escaping her lips. Wuya grit her teeth and glared at her 'sister'. Chase remained silent and observed the confrontation between the two.

"What are you doing here, Nomuri?"

"Oh come now, Wuya, surely I would need no other reason than to see my dear sister after so many years?" 'Nomuri' stated which only caused Wuya to seethe.

"You lost that right when you abandoned me 1500 years ago!" Nomuri frowned and let out a small sad sigh.

"You still hate me for that, don't you? And here I was hoping that you would find it in your heart to forgive me once I told you some interesting news." Nomuri turned to leave but Wuya called out to her, causing her to stop. A hidden sinister smile stretched across her face.

"Yes, my dear sister?" she asked without looking back at the other female.

"What interesting news?" Wuya didn't understand why but for some reason dread planted itself inside her stomach. Nomuri turned her head back and fixed her sister a sickly sweet smile that seemed way to out of place.

"Why the Heir's awakening of course."

* * *

_Yeah, I decided to make this chapter a little longer than i had originally planned. So is it good? Is it bad? Review and let me know please!_


End file.
